Captain Marvel VS Shazam
Captain Marvel VS Shazam is the 107th episode of Death Battle, featuring Captain Marvel from Marvel Comics and Shazam from DC Comics in a battle between the Captain Marvels of Marvel and DC. Captain Marvel is reprised by Terri Doty and Shazam is voiced by Michael Kovach with Billy Batson being voiced by Paige Stork. Description These high-flying heroes battle it out to show who truly deserves to be called a marvel. Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Many with great power choose to take up the responsibility of being a hero, but for others, it is thrust upon them when they least expect it. Boomstick: Like Captain Marvel, the high flying Avenger. Wiz: And Shazam, the literal boy turned hero of the Justice League. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Captain Marvel Wiz: Before she would take up her superhero mantle, Carol was an army brat, raised by Joe and Marie Danvers. Boomstick: Inspired by her U.S. Navy Dad, Carol joined the Air Force at eighteen, with the hopes of one day becoming an astronaut, which sounds really cool, except, y'know, comic book outer space is way more dangerous real outer space, which is already... y'know, pretty friggin' dangerous. Arnold! Don't take off your-''' (Arnold from the Magic School Bus is shown removing his helmet in space, making his head instantly freeze.) '''Boomstick: Nooooo! Wiz: You're not far off. After becoming head of security at NASA, Carol was caught up in an alien struggle, which resulted in an explosion of a device called the Psyche-Magnitron. Boomstick: The whatzit-now? Wiz: The Psyche-Magnitron was designed to bestow superhuman powers to the alien species known as the Kree. Caught close to the explosion, Carol seemed to be unaffected. Boomstick: But, plot twist, her mom was an alien Kree all along. Wiz: And so, Carol's half-kree, half-human genetics were fused and awakened, forging her into a superheroine, the likes of which the world had never seen. Too bad she didn't even know about it for months. Boomstick: Yeah, she'd black out sometimes, and then wake up to hear of a new blonde superhero lady saving the day. It's like keeping your own secret identity a secret, from yourself. Wiz: Eventually, she did figure it out, and accepted her role as Ms. Marvel! Boomstick: Oh yeah, she's had a bunch of names like that, Warbird, and Captain Whiz Bang...not-not kidding about that one... Wiz: Until a certain Kree superhero and close friend passed on. Upholding the legacy of her mentor, she took up his heroic name. Boomstick: And so Carol became known as Captain Marvel. Wiz: Captian Marvel possesses incredible superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and durability. She resists fatal poisons, has a notable healing factor, and doesn't even need to eat or sleep for long periods of time. Boomstick: She's got a ton of experience fighting with the Avengers, X-Men, and the space-faring Starjammers. Oh, and she can freakin' fly! Wiz: And to top it off, she possesses incredible energy manipulation powers. She can fire photon blasts from her body, alter matter at a molecular level, and absorb enormous amounts of energy, which can augment her own power. Popup: The energies Carol absorbs maintain their unique properties. When Ultron formed from Iron Man's armor, the expelled energy was absorbed by Carol, which was later analyzed learn about the incident. Boomstick: And when she absorbs enough energy, she busts out the big guns by transforming into her ultimate form and top-tier Fire type Pokémon, Binary. Thanks to some weird experiments done to her by the creepy crawly Brood aliens. First, she gets her human and Kree bits smashed together, and then she gets her genes brooded to become a sun person...? Wiz: As Binary, she is extraordinarily powerful on a cosmic scale. Directly connected to the power of a white hole, Binary can control all forms of energy, fly through space, move at the speed of light, and even control gravity. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Boomstick: Oh, she controls gravity, big deal, even I can do that. Watch this! (drops his beer can the floor, spilling it) OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE?! Wiz: (sarcastically) Oh no, how sad... Boomstick: (sobbing uncontrollably) I’M A MONSTER!! Here, I’ll pour one out for ya, buddy... (opens another beer and pours it out on the ground) OH, WAIT!! Wiz: Let's move on. (Boomstick continues sobbing) Wiz: While she has lost her Binary powers before, she still maintains an instilled connection to white holes nearby, and can summon the form when necessary. Similar to another long dormant power of hers, her hyper-awareness. Boomstick: Her Deja-Vu power! She can automatically predict her opponent's moves, sort of like Spider-Man's really OP spider-sense. Wiz: With her slew of abilities, Marvel is a force to be reckoned with. It wasn't easy for her though, and she soon found herself wandering the universe in search of purpose. Boomstick: But nobody got away with messin’ with her for long. She's tough enough to survive a nuclear blast, a shot from a disintegrator beam which could destroy the android Vision in one shot, and even a direct hit from a tachyon laser. Wiz: Tachyons are a theoretical class of particles that travel faster than the speed of light, and are capable of slicing through nearly anything. Boomstick: Like an entire Kree starship! Yeah, I wouldn't want to be on the end of one of those. Wiz: Not only was Marvel able to take a hit from one of these, she could dodge subsequent shots as well. Boomstick: But let's take it up a notch. As Binary, she survived attacks from both the Phoenix Force and the Alifts, both of which are known for blowing up entire planets! Hell, she could wipe out planets on her own if she really wants to, cuz, she totally already has. Wiz: Even without her Binary powers, Marvel could toss around and obliterate the remnants of this enormous asteroid. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Boomstick: Damn, that's impressive. Hey Wiz, how come you've never measured how strong I am? I bet I could punch apart an asteroid. Wiz: I don't know, Boomstick. I'd have to calibrate a new strength meter to accommodate your— Boomstick: SLUG MUG!! (He surprises Wiz with a punch) Get up! That’s two for squealing! So she's super powerful, but she does reach some limits if she overuses her powers. You know, after blowing up a couple planets or whatever. Wiz: That, and absorbing magical energy can be a dangerous gamble. Though it doesn't stop her from taking on mystic monstrosities whenever she needs to. Popup: While she previously had extreme difficulty with absorbing magical energies, she has greatly improved over time. Boomstick: ‘Cause Captain Marvel is one superhero who will never stop fighting, no matter what. Captain Marvel: Oh, good. Looks like I didn't miss all the fun. Skurge: Another combatant...Welcome! (Throws his axe at Marvel, who simply knocks it away.) Captain Marvel: Thanks, right back at ya! (Goes to smack him down.) Shazam Wiz: After moving between foster families for most of his life, fifteen year old Billy Batson didn't know the meaning of home, but one day, after being chased by bullies into a subway car, Billy was magic'd away to the Rock of Eternity, where he was granted powers by a mysterious wizard. Boomstick: Whoa, wait, wait, wait. That's it? No freaky alien genes, no parents getting gunned down in an alley, he just hopped on a train and shot off to meet some old dude? Where's the tragedy? Where's the drama? Wiz: Boomstick, he's an orphan. Boomstick: Uh- Oh, right... Oh, suck it up! Popup: Billy's origin story has been altered numerous times over the decades, but he always ends up at the Rock of Eternity eventually. Wiz: Anyway, the Rock of Eternity is no ordinary chunk of dirt floating across the cosmos. It was the home of a wizardly hero, who was in need of an heir, and to claim his powers, all Billy needed to do was utter a single magic word. Billy: SHAZAM! (A bolt hits him and Billy transforms into Shazam.) Boomstick: Shazam? What kinda magic word is "shazam?" Even "Abracadabra" would be better than that. Wiz: Boomsitck, you have no room to talk! Your password is “password”, and you don't even spell it right! Boomstick: Exactly, Wiz. Genius. Wiz: I-Oh, wait. Boomstick: Wait a minute... H-How do you know my password? Wiz: ...Let's move on. Boomstick: Anyway, whenever Billy shouts his magic word with heroic intent, he summons a bolt of lightning that ages him up to become Captain Marvel! (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Until they changed that shit, cuz of Marvel Comics. Wiz: Long story short, Captain Marvel was originally conceived not by DC or Marvel, but by Fawcett Comics as a competitor for Superman. Boomstick: Yeah, DC didn't like that, so they killed off the cap'n in the courtroom and took the character for themselves. Wiz: Then Marvel Comics showed up twenty years later and had a similar legal battle with M.F. Enterprises. Boomstick: Mother F***ing Enterprises?! Damn, they beat me to it. Wiz: Well, good news, because apparently, they forgot how copyright works and tried to make their own Captain Marvel. Boomstick: Theirs had the power to pop his head off, and... that's about it. He's stupid. Let’s move on. Wiz: With that, Captain Marvel had two owners. Marvel owned the name, but DC owned the character, and so began a cold legal war, with both companies silently daring the other to cross the line. Boomstick: ‘Til DC decided, “Eh, screw it. Let's call him Shazam”. Wiz: As Shazam, Billy gains a wide variety of impressive powers, including the Wisdom of Solomon, the Strength of Hercules, the Stamina of Atlas, the Lightning of Zeus, the Courage of Achilles, and the Speed of Mercury. Boomstick: And the body of legal drinking age! Wiz: Each of these ancient beings granted their own capabilities to Shazam. The Wisdom of Solomon gave him a perfect memory, and the ability to magically gain any knowledge he needs to know. Boomstick: So, it's like a smartphone with internet access. Wiz: I...sure. Boomstick: The Strength of Hercules makes him super strong, obviously, and with the Lightning of Zeus, he got awesome electric powers. Wiz: Zeus himself once channeled the power to defeat the Shattered God, a being only previously slain by the Big Bang. Boomstick: I slayed your mom with the Big Bang. Wiz: Shazam also gained accelerated healing, a shortcut to the Rock of Eternity, and the ability to share his powers with anyone he considers family, like his adoptive sister. I suppose he eventually found himself a home after all, huh? Boomstick: Aww, that's touching, but back to cool superpowers! With the Courage of Achilles, he became tough enough to survive in space, and even take on Superman himself! Popup: In recent stories, Shazam lost his original powers and gained new abilities from different gods. While there are some differences, his powers are pretty similar overall. Wiz: And with the Speed of Mercury, he can fly, as well as move faster than light. Boomstick: Hey, wait a minute... Solomon, Hercules, Atlas... The first letters come together to spell Shazam! Wiz: Yep! Boomstick: Ha-ha, and you say I don't pay attention to stuff. Wiz: Despite Billy's often sour attitude thanks to... well... homelessness, he always dreamed of rising up and becoming a hero. As Shazam, he wound up being so good at hero work, he joined the Justice League. Though he did keep the truth of his powers a secret, as Superman would probably think twice about sending a fifteen-year-old into an active combat zone. Boomstick: Eh, you gotta learn sometime, right? Plus, he's super powerful, able to stand up against all sorts of aliens, monsters, and gods. He's fast enough to transform and dodge a bullet all in one move, and even outran The Flash racing around the world at speeds even Superman doubted he could match. That's right! Shazam is faster than frickin’ Superman. Wiz: Superman can perceive time and react down to the femtosecond. For Flash and Shazam to exceed this in one run around the earth, they must be moving more than 133 trillion times faster than light. Boomstick: Yeah, that's cool and all, but how about the time he punched so hard he started a black hole out of nowhere? He’s tough enough to shrug off Superman's punches, survive planet bursting shots from the Void Hound, and even a bomb that turned his whole body inside ou— (Shazam’s inside-out body is shown) WHAT THE F***?!?! Popup: The Void Hound was said to be capable of destroying ten star systems in its test run. Wiz: That's the Tesseract Bomb, and Shazam's magic was powerful enough to pull himself back together without much issue. So, technically not a straight durability feat, but still, a device that turns things inside out? Delightful! (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: It's so fascinating, I had to replicate it for myself. (Wiz pulls out a ray gun.) Boomstick: ...The hell is that? Wiz: Well, if my calculations are correct, this should mimic the space-bending reversal effects of the Tesseract Bomb, turning any object inside- Boomstick: Yoink! (snags the gun from Wiz.) Wiz: Wha, wait, I haven’t tested...! (Boomstick fires the gun at his beer can, turning it inside out and removing the liquid inside.) Boomstick: Oh yeah, that makes sense... Wiz: However, even with all Shazam's might, he is still fifteen year-old Billy Batson. His time and experience hardly compares to other members of the Justice League, and his headstrong immaturity can't help but slip out every now and then. Shazam: Hey, “Blackheart the Deatheater” or whatever your World of Warcraft name is, suck on this! (Shazam blasts his lightning at Darkseid, which prove ineffective against his Omega Beams.) Boomstick: Wiz, it's gotta be super hard going back and forth in that hormone hurricane. Wiz: Yet, distractions and adversaries aren't enough to stop this caped crusader. He may be the ultimate power fantasy incarnate, but he's also exactly what he'd hoped he'd be... a hero. (Shazam is seen beating down Superman.) Shazam: You know, you’ve never been any good against magic, and magic’s what I’m all about. Death Battle A funky beat fills the sunny day as Billy Batson, in his guise of Shazam, struts down the street in a very good mood. He fired some lightning at a nearby car, electrifying it. He fired more at a lamp post, shattering the glass. And fired again, at a conveniently placed ATM machine, which responds by shooting out dollar bills by the dozen. The music screeches to a halt as Billy realized he made a mistake. Desperately he shook the machine in panic, begging it to stop. Shazam: Holy - No, no, NO! Oh geez! Stop, stop, stop!! ???: Stop right there! (*Cues: Marvelous - Brandon Yates) Shazam turns and looks up. On top of a nearby skyscraper, stands a lone figure staring down at him; Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel: You really think you can get away with something so petty? Realizing what his situation may look like to the heroine, Shazam tried to explain. Shazam: Oh, I didn't mean, eh, this isn't uh...eh, right. Knowing this isn't getting anywhere, Billy sees only one option left; run for it. Shazam: See ya! He dashes away at high speed, unfortunately Carol's right on his tail and lands a rough blow from behind, knocking the Mighty Mortal to the ground. But he gets back up and heals from the attack. The Avenger somersaults and charges at full force, fists burning with energy. Captain Marvel: Don't walk away from me, Fly-Boy! Shazam blocks the assault with one hand, despite being pushed back. He holds Marvel by the arms before charging up his own power. Shazam: Miss, you're in for a surprise! And he strikes with a lightning-charged punch sending his blonde attacker flying back across the street. But Billy has only started, he charges in with a few hits and an uppercut into the air, which he follows. Across the city skyline, Carol took hit by hit until she successfully blocks him with a barrier of energy. Now she starts going on the attack, only to be blocked by him. Shazam: When in doubt, punch it out! Carol only sighs and roll her eyes at the lame one-liner. And quickly puts up her forearms in defensive position as her opponent bombards in a hail of punches. However, this turns in her favor, as she absorbs a little of Shazam's power and catches him off guard with a mean uppercut. She flies up above him. Captain Marvel: How about this surprise? She shoots a powerful energy beam that sends the Mighty Mortal crashing down painfully onto the empty car below. But she isn't done and soars down to finish him off. But Billy recovers and gets out the way in time. He lands yet another lightning fist on her and continues the fight. Both heroes clash across the road back and forth, until Shazam's super speed helps him dodge a punch from Marvel. Once behind her, he strikes her at the back of the head, leaving her dazed and vulnerable. Shazam proceeds to bearhug her from behind. Shazam: OK, time to go. He soars up into the air, with Carol in his arms faced upwards until they're were in the clear sky. Billy then calls upon the magic word. Shazam: Shazam! On cue, the magic lightning strikes a direct hit on the superheroine, but the resulting impact pushed Shazam back where he is wide-eyed at the sight upfront of him now. Shazam: Holy Moly! In Carol's place, the radiant being known as Binary, stands up straight, brimming with power from the lightning bolt. She looks over to her opponent and aims a glowing palm, while shaking her other hand in a mocking way. Captain Marvel: What was that? Oh right..Shazam. No sooner she said that, the same bolt flashed out of her palm zapping the hero in red, transforming him back to young, depowered Billy Batson. Gravity kicks in sending Billy falling through the stratosphere, while Marvel is surprised by this little revelation. Captain Marvel: What? The young boy quickly calls upon the magic word again. Billy Batson: Shazam! Another bolt strikes the boy returning him to his adult body, wiping off sweat in short relief. However his foe has had more than enough shenanigans. Captain Marvel: No more tricks!! She dives down, fist forward, into Shazam's stomach, plummeting both of them back down to Earth. The impact smashes through concrete and earth, ending in the subway with a bad landing for Shazam. Marvel punches him further down a tunnel, rounding another fist and energy blast. But the Mighty Mortal quickly counters with some strikes and lightning. Now both are countering each other so fast and powerful, that the scenery is like a speed blur. Eventually the two have a short break within the blur. Shazam: What's the matter. Can't keep up? Enraged, Binary launches herself at him, energy-infused fist ready to connect. But he catches her by the arm first and flies upwards until charging up on his own magic, he tossed her into space using his herculean strength. Carol smashes through three big asteroids before landing hard against a gigantic asteroid. But she didn't have time to get back in the fight, as she was now staring in horror at the fist of her screaming, soaring opponent. The collision course is brightly visible in space and no sooner, the entire asteroid blew up into chunks. Among the smoke and debris, Shazam stands proud and triumphant as the sole survivor...until a charred leg of his fallen adversary booted him on the head. KO! Shazam checks his watch, needing to be somewhere else. As he flies, he takes the leg with him. Results Boomstick: Ah Wiz, nothing like a firework to end the night. Wiz: This battle certainly pushed both Marvel and Shazam to their limits, but while Carol's experiences with the Phoenix Force and Alifts proves she can hold up to Shazam's Strength of Atlas, she unfortunately fell a bit short in most other categories. Boomstick: Even her energy absorption powers could only take so much magic before reaching a limit, but hey, Carol got one over him with her hyper-awareness super senses, right? Popup: Also, Carol could not outright remove Shazam's magical abilities. Even blocking the transforming lightning bolt doesn't stop Billy from simply calling upon it again. Wiz: Not really, while Binary could move past light speed, we've already established that Shazam can move much faster, over 133 quadrillion times faster, in fact. Boomstick: And let's be honest, having wise old Solomon telling you any information you need at any point is pretty overpowered. Popup: The Wisdom of Solomon could potentially have allowed Shazam to discern Carol's energy absorption and kept him focused on physical attacks over energy ones she could feed on. Boomstick: Speaking of which, Carol had enough power to obliterate a planet, but Shazam can punch a black hole into existence! Who even does that? Wiz: Going off this building on the horizon, we determined the size of Shazam and the black hole, he was giant-size at the time. With the estimated Schwarzschild radius of the black hole being 526 feet, its mass must be about 238 octillion pounds. The energy to create a singularity of that size would have to be ninety seven foe. Boomstick: Uh, Wiz, what does "foe" mean? Uh, asking for a friend. Wiz: It's simple: 1 unit of foe is approximately equal to the energy output of a supernova. Boomstick: Holy Hell! Are you serious? Who decided that this guy can punch with the power of ninety seven supernovas? That can't be right. Wiz: Well, we can support this by comparing Shazam to Zeus, one of the six beings he draws power from. At one point, Zeus channeled enough energy to defeat the Shattered God, who'd only previously been defeated by the original Big Bang. Boomstick: Okay, but Zeus is drawing power from a bunch of other gods. We can see at least thirty four here, and there's probably more. Wiz: Even if there were a thousand gods involved, this still means Zeus was responsible for one one-thousandth of something comparable to the Big Bang, a universal-scale event. Boomstick: (Stammers) Yeah, I don't think Binary had anything like that up her sleeve. Wiz: Carol was certainly no pushover, but Shazam had the speed, strength, and versatility to take this battle in the long run. Boomstick: That was one marvelous fight. Wiz: The winner is Shazam. Original Track The track for the fight is "Marvelous" by Brandon Yates. It is a rock orchestral piece that matches the soundtracks often heard in superhero films or other media. It is also a remix of the main theme from The Avengers films as well as the theme song of the Justice League: Unlimited animated series. The track's title references both combatants being referred to as Captain Marvel, prior to Shazam’s name change. The cover image features a lighting bolt crashing into a star, both referencing the combatants‘ iconic and visible insignias. Trivia *The connections between Captain Marvel and Shazam are that both are the most recent characters within Marvel and DC to be given the title "Captain Marvel", both received their superpowers from the person whose name they would eventually adapt (Mar-Vell for Captain Marvel and the Wizard Shazam for Shazam), and both also happen to have live-action movies released around the time of this episode. *The way Shazam struts down the street may be a reference to the movie Spider-Man 3, in which Peter Parker does the same thing. **Additionally, Shazam shooting an ATM with lightning (albeit accidentally) is also a reference to a similar scene in the eponymous film. It's also a reference to his own film where he blasted an ATM though here it was more an accident. *This episode was confirmed to be done to commemorate the releases of the Captain Marvel and Shazam! live-action movies. **Ironically, Comic Book Resources reported that Shazam's adult movie actor, Zachary Levi, declared just prior to the fight's announcement that he should not have to be pitted in a fight against Captain Marvel in the sense that movie watchers should not bring hatred of one character against the other. ***Ben B. Singer has discussed about this situation in Shazam HATES Death Battle?? | DEATH BATTLE Cast. *This is the 17th Marvel VS DC themed episode in the series, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid and Aquaman VS Namor. **This is the tenth time that the DC character won, after Batman VS Captain America, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid and Aquaman VS Namor. *This is the 14th episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018) and Mega Man Battle Royale. **This is the 11th episode to feature a returning loser, after Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018) and Mega Man Battle Royale. **This is the tenth episode where a returning combatant lost, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Mario VS Sonic (2018) and Mega Man Battle Royale. *This is the 16th Male VS Female themed episode in the series, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon, Thor VS Wonder Woman and Carnage VS Lucy. **This is the fifth time that the male won, after Yoshi VS Riptor, Dante VS Bayonetta, Zoro VS Erza and Lucario VS Renamon. * The ending of this battle is similar to that of Goku VS Superman, where all that remained of the losing combatant after a colossal punch was their foot. Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Fights animated by Zack